A musical moment with the Gru family
by arsazu1985
Summary: when an unexpected rain ruins the plans of the family of having a good time outside, Gru has an idea which can make them have a great time inside the house.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody; I'm back again, DM2 is a great sequel. Who said second parts are not good? I loved it. This is my first fanfic where Lucy appears so I hope you like it._

DM2 fanfic: A musical moment with the Gru family. Chapter 1: unexpected weather and a perfect singing duet.

It's been almost a year since Gru and Lucy got married, Lucy and Gru have still some spying jobs but not as usual as before, they preferred taking care of their daughters and keeping their bakery spot in the mall.

Today was supposed to be a great day, the girls just started their vacations and the family had the idea of celebrate their first free day outside, maybe visiting Super silly fun land, having pizza for dinner and buy some new stuffs in the mall looked great to celebrate; but just when they were ready to put a foot outside of the entrance door, an unexpected storm surrounded the whole city.

The weather channel said that perhaps the rain might last for at least 24 hours, so the Gru family had to stay at home.

Edith: (upset) I can't believe it! I'd have been expected the vacations and this just had to happen.

Lucy: (putting a hand on her shoulder) Don't worry sweetie, we can still have fun in here.

Edith: I know mom, but I really wanted to go outside.

Suddenly Gru had an idea.

Gru: I think I know what we can do to have a good time, wait here please. I need to go to the lab first.

Gru activated the entrance to the laboratory and went inside; after 10 or 15 minutes Gru came back carrying a machine with some cables and microphones.

Margo: What's all this stuff dad?

Gru: Well, I just borrowed the minion their karaoke machine, I thought it was just a great idea to have a good time, don't you think so?

Lucy and the girls felt excited for the idea

Gru was preparing the machine and when he finished he grabbed a microphone and said

Gru: Well, who wants to be the first one to sing… how about you honey?

Lucy falters

Lucy: Oh… goodness; OK… I'll do it… but only if you sing along with me.

Now Gru faltered

Gru: Me? Oh… well… I don't know… I mean, I'm not a good singer you know

Margo: Dad, you just had the idea, I think it's fair if you and mom sing together, besides we're not in a singing contest.

Agnes: Yes daddy, sing along with mommy, pretty please.

Gru couldn´t resist Agnes' pleas and accepted to sing

Gru: All right, I'll do it; now we have to choose the song, the minions borrowed me also many CD's

Gru and Lucy were looking for the right song when Lucy saw one that made her smile

Lucy: I think I found one, I used to watch this movie a lot when I was a little kid, what do you think honey?

When Gru saw the song that Lucy chose he smiled too

Gru: yeah, I used to watch it too. Ok honey, let's sing it.

They both grabbed their microphones while Margo put the CD in the machine, they started to sing

**Gru**: I got chills

They're multiplying

And I'm losing control

'Cause the power you're supplying

It's electrifying!

**Lucy**: You better shape up

'Cause I need a man

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up

You better understand

To my heart I must be true

Nothing left

Nothing left for me to do

**Gru/Lucy**: You're the one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need

Oh, yes indeed

**Lucy**: If you're filled

With affection

You're too shy to convey

Better take my direction

Feel your way

**Gru**: I better shape up

'Cause you need a man

**Lucy**: I need a man

Who can keep me satisfied

**Gru**: I better shape up

If I'm gonna prove

**Lucy**: You better prove

That my faith is justified

**Gru**: Are you sure?

**Lucy**: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside

**Gru/Lucy**: You're the one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need

Oh, yes indeed

When they both finished, the girls clapped them with enthusiasm, Gru and Lucy just held each other hands and bent down as saying thank you.

Edith: Wow!, I didn't expect you'd sing so great together

Margo: I'm surprised too, sing another one; you both are great together.

Gru saw Lucy and said

Gru: What do you say sweetie? Do you want another round?

Lucy: Let's do it honey, but this time you choose the song

Gru: Ok then, just let me check

After a couple of minutes, Gru found the right song and showed it to his wife

Lucy. (Excited): Oh, I love that song too

Gru put the disc and grabbed the microphone

**Gru**: Don't go breaking my heart

**Lucy**: I couldn't if I tried

**Gru**: Oh, Honey if I get restless

**Lucy**: Baby you're not that kind

**Gru**: Don't go breaking my heart

**Lucy**: You take the weight off me

**Gru**: Oh, Honey when you knock on my door

**Lucy**: Uh, I gave you my key

**BOTH**: Woo-hoo, and nobody knows it

**Gru**: When I was down

**Lucy**: I was your clown

**BOTH**: Hoo-hoo, and nobody knows it, nobody knows it

**Gru**: Right from the start

**Lucy**: I gave you my heart

**Lucy**: Ooooooh, oh, I gave you my heart

**Gru**: So don't go breaking my heart

**Lucy**: I won't go breaking your heart

**BOTH**: Don't go breaking my heart

**Gru**: And nobody told us

**Lucy**: `Cause nobody showed us

**Gru**: And now it's up to us babe

**Lucy**: Oh, I think we can make it

**Gru**: So don't misunderstand me

**Lucy**: You put the light in my life

**Gru**: Oh, You put the sparks to the flame

**Lucy**: I've got your heart in my sights

**BOTH**: Woo-hoo, and nobody knows it

**Gru**: When I was down

**Lucy**: I was your clown

**BOTH**: Hoo-hoo, and nobody knows it, nobody knows it

**Gru**: Right from the start

**Lucy**: I gave you my heart

**Lucy**: Ooooooh, oh, I gave you my heart

**Gru**: So don't go breaking my heart

**Lucy**: I won't go breaking your heart

**BOTH**: Don't go breaking my heart

**BOTH**: Woo-hoo, and nobody knows it

**Gru**: When I was down

**Lucy**: I was your clown

**Gru**: Right from the start

**Lucy**: I gave you my heart

**Lucy**: Ooooooh, oh, I gave you my heart

**Gru**: So don't go breaking my heart

**Lucy**: I won't go breaking your heart

**Both**: Don't go breaking my heart

The song finished and the girls clapped their parents again.

Gru: Ok girls, that was enough for us, why don't you try it on now?

_I'll finish this chapter here, don't worry; I'll continue it as soon as possible, good day everyone and send some reviews please._


	2. Sibling singers

_Hello everybody, I'm sorry if I got late with this chapter; before starting reading it, here it is some curious information about Gru._

_Gru's birthday is on August 16__th__ 1962, the same one as Steve Carell; let's remember the scene on DM when little Gru watched Neil Armstrong landing on the moon, and that happened on July 1969, so Gru was almost 7 years when that happened, ergo; Gru is almost 51 years now._

_I don't know if Lucy has the same age as Kristen Wiig (she's 39) because, no offense, but Lucy looks younger; for me Lucy looks like she's between 25 to 27; anyway, the differences of the ages of Lucy and Gru is like Gru could be Lucy's older brother or even worse, if it's bigger the difference, Gru could be Lucy's father. What do you think?_

_Well, enough chatting, here's chapter 2; enjoy and have a good day._

A musical moment with the Gru family.

Chapter 2: Sibling singers

Gru: Ok girls, that was enough for us, why don't you try it on now?

The girls looked at each other nervously as saying with their minds "you go first"

After a moment of silence, Margo stood up.

Margo: All right, I'll go first; basically because I have already a song in mind, I hope I can find it here.

Fortunately, she did find it, but before she put the CD, she gazed to her father and said:

Margo: Dad, I think I never apologized with you about Antonio.

Gru: What? What do you mean, kitten?

Margo: You were right about him all the time; you tried to warn me but I didn't want listening to you, I was too foolish and blind to see the truth, he just made a fool of me; I promise that from now on I'll listen to you.

Gru approached to his daughter and gave her a hug

Gru: No, kitten; I'm sorry if I made you feel embarrased when I tried every time to stay away from him, it's just that… well… I don't know… maybe your old man was just jealous, that's all.

Margo: You? Jealous? But why?

Gru: Perhaps because some part of me still sees you as a little girl when the fact is that you are not that anymore; you are becoming a precious lady, and don't worry; you're gonna meet more guys, that's for sure; but I'm just saying that if something happens to you or you want to talk with me or your mother about anything, just do it; I trust you as you can't imagine.

Margo sobbed a little and deepened the hug

Margo: Thanks dad, I love you

Gru gave her a kiss in her forhead

Gru: I love you too kitten.

After a minute, they separated, Margo dried her tears and grabbed the microphone; Gru sat in the couch.

Margo: All right family, it's my turn now, I'd like to say first that I dedicate this song to some guy who dared to play with my loving; wherever you are Antonio, this song is for you.

**Margo**: You could never know what it's like

Your blood like winter freezes just like ice

And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you

You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use

And did you think this fool could never win

Well look at me, I'm coming back again

I got a taste of love in a simple way

And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Once I never could hope to win

You starting down the road leaving me again

The threats you made were meant to cut me down

And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

Edith was feeling so excited with the song that she stood up and pretended she was playing a guitar solo

**Margo: **Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid

I'm still standing after all this time

Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah

When she finished singing her parents and sisters clapped her and then she approached to Edith

Margo: Well Edith, I think it's your turn now.

Edith: Ok, I think I have also a song in mind; I don't know you mom and dad but if someone ever dares to mess up with the family, well; I think that poor soul must write the will now, so this song is dedicated to anyone who ever wants to spoil our days.

Edith put the CD and grabbed the microphone, she felt so confident with herself in this moment.

**Edith: **This is my town

Watch your step if you come around

I don't think I know you

Well maybe it's time to show you

This is my home

I will be standing here alone.

If you think you're ready well…

Come on in and ring the bell.

Hello Mr. Hill finally you got your hit

Coming from the nowheres lying across the clovers.

Hello Lady slick did you pull another trick

Beautiful makeover make the perfect couple.

Did you know things don't come easy so

This is my town

Watch your step if you come around

I don't think I know you

Well maybe it's time to show you.

This is my home

I will be standing here alone.

And if you think you're ready well…

Come on in and ring the bell.

Hello shiny suit hanging out in the neighborhood

You think your such a pro you know you're just a blow.

Hello charming ghost have you made your final toast,

Everything you say is just to see what you can give.

Did you know things don't come easy so

This is my town

Watch your step if you come around

I don't think I know you so

Maybe it's time to show you.

This is my home

I will be standing here alone

And if you think you're ready well

Come on in and ring the bell.

Balistic stranger rearrange her

I think we're in blowup danger.

This is my town

Watch your step if you come around,

I don't think I know you

Maybe it's time to show you.

This is my home

I will be standing here alone

And if you think your ready well

Come on in and ring the bell,

Ring the bell, Ring the bell,

Ring the bell, Ring the bell, Ring the bell.

Come on in, Come on in,

Come on in, Come on in, Come on in...

Edith also got a round of cheers, now it was time for the youngest sister to sing

Edith: Come on Agnes, it's your turn.

Agnes: But it's not fair, you already had what songs you'd sing but I don't have any.

Lucy: Maybe I can give you a little suggestion sweetie.

Lucy whispered something to Agnes and then she smiled widely

Agnes: Yes, thank you mommy.

Agnes gave her a hug and stood up to put the CD on the machine.

Agnes: I'd like to dedicate this song to all of you; we know that because of this rain our plans of going outside got ruined but even so, we're having a good time now.

Agnes grabbed the microphone, took a deep breath and started singing

Agnes: The sun'll come out

Tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar

That tomorrow, there'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about, tomorrow

Clears away the cobwebs,

And the sorrow till there's none!

When I'm stuck a day that's gray and lonely,

I just stick out my chin and grin, and say, Oh!

The sun'll come out tomorrow

So you gotta hang on

'till tomorrow come what may

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

I love you tomorrow!

You're always a day away!

Gru and Lucy felt surprised that Agnes had a great singing voice at such young age.

Agnes: When I'm stuck a day that's gray and lonely,

I just stick out my chin and grin, and say, Oh!

The sun'll come out tomorrow

So you gotta hang on

'till tomorrow come what may

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

I love you tomorrow!

You're always a day away!

When Agnes finished, a new round of cheers surrounded the place; Gru and Lucy stood up and hugged their daughters

Gru: Honestly, I didn't expect you could sing so great kittens

Lucy: Me neither; hey, why don't you three sing together now?

Margo: I guessed you might say that mom, and I have already the perfect song; we heard this song like three years ago when we were selling cookies for Miss Hattie. We love it because it's about the family but especially the sisters' bond; we have considered ourselves as sisters since we met at Miss Hattie's

Edith: Are you sure Margo? We haven't sung it for years

Agnes: don't worry, remember that this is a karaoke machine; the lyrics will appear on the screen.

Margo: All right sisters, let's share our song with mom and dad now.

**Girls**: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family, get up ev'rybody and sing

**Margo**: Ev'ryone can see we're together, as we walk on by

**Girls**: Fly!

**Edith**: and we fly just like birds of a feather, I won't tell no lie

**Girls**: All!

**Agnes**: all of the people around us they say:

Can they be that close?

Just let me state for the record, we're giving love in a family dose

**Girls**: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family, get up ev'rybody and sing

**Girls**: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family, get up ev'rybody and sing

**Agnes**: Living life is fun and we've just begun

To get our share of the world's delights

**Girls**: High!

**Edith**: high hopes we have for the future

And our goal's in sight

**Girls**: We!

Margo: no, we don't get depressed

Here's what we call our golden rule

Have faith in you and the things you do

You won't go wrong, this is our family jewel.

**Girls**: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family, get up ev'rybody and sing

**Girls**: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family, get up ev'rybody and sing

The Gru family forgot the rain outside, they were having such a good time and the moment was still so young to finish it already.

_Chapter 3 coming up soon, have a good day and send some reviews please._


	3. As long as we're together

_Well, here it is; chapter three. Before you start reading it, someone posted me an advice about putting the titles of the songs that I've used for the story; so here they are:_

_Chapter 1: "You're the one that I want" from the movie "Grease"; "Don´t go breaking my heart" (Elton John and Kiki Dee)_

_Chapter 2: "I´m still standing" (Elton John); "My town" from the movie "Home alone 3"; "We are family" (Sister Sledge)_

Now it was time for Gru to sing all by himself.

Gru: Nice singing girls; but I think it's time your old man take the challenge alone this time.

Agnes: What are you to sing now daddy?

Gru: You just wait and see, sweetie; I'd like to sing this for you honey (pointing at Lucy)

Lucy: Oh, really? Then, surprise me.

Gru: Oh, don't worry; I will, in fact; I think this song was created for you.

Gru put the CD and grabbed the microphone

**Gru**: Well she's all you'd ever want,

She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner.

Well she always knows her place.

She's got style, she's got grace, She's a winner.

She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, She's a Lady.

Talkin' about that little lady, and the lady is mine.

Well she's never in the way

Always something nice to say, Oh what a blessing.

I can leave her on her own

Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing.

She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's a lady.

Talkin' about that little lady, and the lady is mine.

Well she never asks for very much and I don't refuse her.

Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her.

What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her

Help me build a mountain from my little pile of clay. Hey, hey, hey.

Well she knows what I'm about,

She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy,

Well she knows me through and through,

She knows just what to do, and how to please me.

She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's a lady.

Talkin' about that little lady and the lady is mine.

Yeah yeah yeah She's a Lady

Listen to me baby, She's a Lady

Whoa whoa whoa, She's a Lady

And the Lady is mine

Yeah yeah yeah She's a Lady

Talkin about this little lady

Whoa whoa whoa whoa

Whoa and the lady is mine

Yeah yeah She's a Lady

And the Lady is mine.

When Gru finished, Lucy stood up and embraced him tightly

Lucy: I loved it honey, thank you.

Gru: Anything for you my love.

Lucy: Well, Mr. Gru; I think you just won an award for this, let me repay you now with a song dedicated to you.

Now it was Lucy who grabbed the microphone and put another CD on the machine.

**Lucy**: I realized the best part of love is the thinnest slice

And it don't count for much

But I'm not letting go

I believe there's still much to believe in

So lift your eyes if you feel you can

Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan

I figured it out

What I needed was someone to show me

You know you can't fool me (pointing at Gru)

I've been loving you too long

It started so easy

You want to carry on

Carry on

Lost in love and I don't know much

Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?

But I'm back on my feet

And eager to be what you wanted

So lift your eyes if you feel you can

Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan

I figured it out

What I needed was someone to show me

You know you can't fool me (pointing at Gru again)

I've been loving you too long

It started so easy

You want to carry on

Carry on

Lost in love and I don't know much

Was I thinking aloud and I fell out of touch?

But I'm back on my feet

And eager to be what you wanted

You know you can't fool me

I've been loving you too long

It started so easy

You want to carry on

Carry on

Lost in love and I don't know much

Was I thinking aloud and I fell out of touch?

But I'm back on my feet

And eager to be what you wanted

Now I'm lost, lost in love

Lost in love, lost in love

Now I'm lost, I'm lost in love

Lost in love, lost in love

Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love

Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love

Gru couldn't resist his happiness and ran up to Lucy and kissed her on the lips with passion while Lucy put her arms around his neck; Edith at seeing this felt grossed out.

Edith: Ewwww; mom, dad; come on.

Lucy and Gru separated and chuckled by their daughter's reaction.

Gru: What? Is it wrong that your parents show their loving?

Edith: It's not wrong as long as you don´t show it in front of me.

Gru and Lucy chuckled again; Lucy took the microphone

Lucy: Well, who's next?

At that moment, Jerry, Stuart, Mark and Phil appeared in the room

Gru: Hey… why don't we give them a chance now?

Girls: (excited) Yeah…

Gru: well, minions; it's your turn to sing

Minions: Ok

They all ran to get the microphone first, but then they started a fight for it

Gru: Calm down, calm down guys; there are more for all of you.

The minions now put a new CD and started singing their version of YMCA:

**Minions**: Mocha, fa les duo ma laki, boji. Mocha, fa ta qui ba dada, boda. Mocha, Linguini Banaki, Loto lato les boo hey la...mia mia mia mia mia

La bada gei a luo, "Tu pues des bras", La bata gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", fa la quelè mi duo, fa la tous les loka, kappa boyé les paprikas. La bada gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", la bada gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", linda lou les bono, li les Carbonara, les ji chie les calita.

**Minions**: Mocha, fa les duo ma laki, boji. Mocha, fa ta qui ba dada, boda. Mocha, Linguini Banaki, Loto lato les boo hey la...mia mia mia mia mia

La bada gei a luo, "Tu pues des bras", La bata gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", fa la quelè mi duo, fa la tous les loka, kappa boyé les paprikas. La bada gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", la bada gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", linda lou les bono, li les Carbonara, les ji chie les calita.

**Minions**: Mocha, fa les duo ma laki, boji. Mocha, fa ta qui ba dada, boda. Mocha, Linguini Banaki, Loto lato les boo hey la... mia mia mia mia mia

La bada gei a luo, "Tu pues des bras", La bata gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", fa la quelè mi duo, fa la tous les loka, kappa boyé les paprikas. La bada gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", la bada gei a luo. "Tu pues des bras", linda lou les bono, li les Carbonara, les ji chie les calita.

All this time the Gru family was dancing at the minions' song and when they finished, they got a big cheer.

Margo: you guys are so great, sing another one.

Gru had the same idea and put the same song that he and Lucy danced on their wedding; the music began and Gru bowed in front of Lucy and offered his hand to propose her to dance together. She took his hand and they both started dancing

**Minions**: ahh...lapotah..talaki..mato..l ida..ahh. .labadi, pochin, la, nochaa..

huplana ki leji..kopa kuse lanani..

underwear..lakareee lirewi jilenyaa..lakere..e..

underwear eer..lapakle lekuan li berha ke..e..lapek le..e..

underwear eer..lakeme lepeda i le kuan..lap la he..e..

lecoli etu..nakere ni tu..u lea lori tu neka tore la la..underwear

nah tu..lea loti underwear.

And just as they did on their wedding, Lucy and Gru kissed again; and of course, Edith felt grossed out again.

Edith: Can I be the first to say ewwwwww?

The Gru family had a perfect time in spite of the rain outside. As long as they were together, everything was just fine.

_Well, as Porky Pig said: That's all folks. The songs on this last chapter were: _

_She's a lady, Lost in love, I swear, YMCA_

_Good day everyone and send some reviews please._


End file.
